Revenge
by The-Mango-Tree
Summary: Sequel to Forgiveness! Skye has escaped from jail! Claire doesn't know what to do, and fears that Skye might to something to her family. Will she be right? Or will Skye leave them alone? Chapter Three is here! Finally ;P
1. Prolouge

**Note: **Yay! I have finally started this! Erm, sorry for this taking for freaking ever! Besides the writer's block, I'm taking an AP History class at school, and it's kicking my butt! I have two hours of homework every night in that class! Well, except for tonight, 'cause otherwise I wouldn't have been able to write this. So, here it tis: Revenge! Dun dun dun!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, unfortunately.**

**Prologue**

He ran swiftly across the city streets. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. The sirens weren't far behind him, and no matter how much he needed to rest, he couldn't stop until he was out of town. He looked back, seeing nothing but an empty street, but he knew that the chase wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

Even though the streets were clear, the sounds of sirens were getting louder, in other words: the cops were getting closer. He found a rather large bush to hide behind and catch his breath. The sirens closed in, getting closer and closer than he thought was comfortable, but they zipped right on past, leaving him behind to escape for good. He grinned at them, knowing that he was free.

Taking a deep breath, he set out in the opposite direction of the prison, and the cops that went after him. The first thought that crossed his mind before he escaped was, "Where will I go?" He couldn't go to Claire's. That would be one of the first places the cops would look for him. No, Claire's house wasn't to be touched, yet.

He pulled his long, silver hair behind him. He didn't like it in his face while he was thinking. He had nowhere to go. His parents were both dead, and his siblings wouldn't want him after what he'd done. Where to go? He asked himself. He considered living on the streets for a while, until his disappearance from the prison had died down, but he didn't take it into consideration for too long. Living on the streets sounded like filthy work to him, and filth was not something he was fond of.

Then the idea popped into his brilliant mind. Mineral Town would be a great place to stay. Not too close to Claire, but not too far away, either. He set off towards the small town, quickly. He didn't need the cops to realize that they had been going the wrong way, and come back for him. He just hoped they weren't smart enough to realize it in the next ten minutes. By then, he would have enough time to get far enough away from them.

While running, the thought Claire came to him again. She was such a beautiful woman, full of energy and joy. Or she was when they first met.

When they first met, they were instantly attracted to each other. He knew it was love. They would sneak out and go to the Goddess Pond, where they would have their make out sessions. He gave her everything she wanted, and more. But it wasn't enough for Claire. After a while she canceled their dates, and she stopped wanting to see him period. He grew angry with her. How dare she leave him? She didn't even give him a reason. He started threatening her, forcing her to see him. She started to get mad at him, leaving all hell to break loose. He loved her more than anything, and she just dumped him on the ground. He demanded a reason, a reason for the breakup, and she gave it to him. Claire had been seeing someone else. Someone named Rock. He remembered that he met Rock the night he met Claire. They were together. Had she been with both of them at the same time? The thoughts crushed him. He demanded that they broke up. If they didn't, he threatened to murder Rock. Claire didn't believe him. She went on and got engaged with Rock. It was until then that he knew if he wanted Claire, he would have to convince her that he would kill Rock. She eventually believed him, breaking up with Rock, and being depressed since. He tried being nice and comforting at first, but he soon grew tired of Claire's depressing mood. He started being more aggressive, especially when she found out she was pregnant. Their feuds went on even after their baby was born, but he soon learned it wasn't his, it was Rocks. For some reason, Claire had gained so much confidence, she kicked him out. Angry and hurt, he threatened to kill Rock again. Claire didn't cry, or tell him no. She let him leave. As he left the farm with a knife in his hand, he wondered where he was really going to go. He never meant he was going to kill Rock, it was just an excuse to make Claire love him! The next thing he knew, he was being handcuffed and thrown in a jail cell, swearing that he would be back. It was the worst experience he'd ever had. His true love, sending him off to jail, for a crime he didn't commit.

Skye wiped a tear from his eyes. "Stupid wind." He mumbled.

But now that he had escaped, he would go back for Claire.

He would get his revenge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire stood in her fields. It was a quiet day. The kids were inside; Oliver was probably playing with his toy dinosaurs, while Jenny was most likely playing with her miniature farm. Claire smiled at the thought of her children. They were the best thing that had ever happened to her, and they were growing up quickly. It seemed only a few days ago that Claire had given birth to Jenny, when in reality it had been a little more than four years. She would be in school soon.

Oliver came quickly after Jenny. The little blond haired boy was very adventurous, always leaving the farm to go play in the Valley. He was a bit naughty as well, although she expected it, since he was the son of Rock.

Claire sighed. Her life was so perfect; she didn't believe it was true. She would sometimes pinch herself, to see if she would wake up sleeping next to Skye, her worst nightmare. She shuddered. Skye was the worst thing that had ever happened to Claire. He said he loved her, but the way he treated her, was not love. He forced her into dating him, into almost marrying him, into all the things she regretted. Except for one thing…

He never forced her in the beginning.

The beginning. The first time they met, Claire was in love with Rock. But when Skye showed up, he swept her off her feet. She secretly went out on dates with him, and when she realized that she didn't love him, he was angry. He threatened her, and made her break up with her beloved Rock, breaking his heart. She eventually got confidence, and set a trap for him. It was the last time she had seen him. In reality.

He was almost always in her dreams. It was usually the same one, over and over again. He would just be sitting there, in the darkness, saying, "I'll be back." The same thing he said before he was arrested.

Claire was thankful that after all the pain he'd put her through, he was finally locked up, and had been for around four years.

Claire sighed. She had to get her mind off of him. She walked into her house, finding Rock asleep on their bed, and her kids playing with their toys on the floor.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Claire asked, excitedly.

"I do! I do!" The children exclaimed in unison as they got up and ran to their rooms to get their bathing suits.

"Wait, Oliver, let me help you." Claire said, following her little boy into his room. The little blond stripped out of his clothes quickly, waiting for his mother to get his swim trunks on him.

"Now where did I put your suit?" Claire asked Oliver. He shrugged. "Ah! Here it is!" She exclaimed as she found the small blue swim trunks, piled with a bunch of his small clothes in a corner of the room.

She put the suit on the boy and looked around his room. "When we get back, we are cleaning this place up, mister. It's a pigsty!" She took Oliver's hand, leading him out of his room and into the living room, which was also her bedroom.

"Let me go find you and Jenny's floaties." Claire said, setting off to search their house for the floaties.

Jenny came out of her room in a rush, bumping into Oliver. "Sorry!" She said quickly.

"It's okay" Oliver replied.

"Where's mom?"

"There," Oliver pointed to their mother, who was walking back with two pairs of neon orange floaties. She gave Jenny her pair, and then proceeded to put the other pair on Oliver's arms. Once they were all ready to go, Claire walked over to Rock and nudged him.

"We're going to the beach. We'll be home in a few hours." Claire gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door with Jenny and Oliver.

Claire held Jenny's hand, who held Oliver's. They all looked happy, as if there wasn't a single thing wrong in the world. It didn't take long until they reached the beach. The two blonde children immediately ran toward the water. Claire followed them, smiling. They all splashed and laughed. Jenny screamed when a piece of seaweed gently touched her foot. Claire had the most fun, getting to teach her little babies how to swim. She smiled to herself.

Hours later, the kids began to yawn. Claire decided it was time to go home.

"Noooooo, mommy, let's stay!" Jenny said, tiredly.

"Yeah, mom, I don't wanna go home." Oliver pouted.

"But, if we don't go home, daddy and the animals will be sad!"

Jenny and Oliver had horrified looks on their faces.

"And the crops too?" Oliver asked.

"The crops will be very sad. You don't want that, do you?"

"NOO!" The two yelled in unison. They grabbed their mother's arms and tried pulling her in the direction of their home.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Claire giggled.

The sun was just beginning to set. Claire and kids hurriedly walked home. Just as they were about to go inside, a voice called out to Claire.

"Excuse me, Claire?"

Claire, Jenny, and Oliver turned around. A man in a police uniform was walking toward them Claire instantly recognized him as Officer Thomas, the man who caught Skye and threw him in jail. Claire's face fell. She knew his visit couldn't be a pleasant one. Something must've happened with Skye. Was he sick? Did he get killed in a gang fight? Claire's mind raced.

"Hello, Claire. I'm sure you remember me? Officer Thomas?" He said while walking up to her. "I see little Jenny is all grown up. And there's another one? What's your name?"

"O-Oliver."

"Nice name." Officer Thomas looked up at Claire. "Do you mind getting your husband? This is quite important."

Claire nodded nervously. "R-R-Rock! Come out here!"

Rock immideatly came out the door. "What's wrong, Claire? Are you guys alright? Is someone hurt?"

Claire shook her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Officer Thomas is here...he has something important to tell us."

Rock's eyes grew big, also knowing that Officer Thomas' visit couldn't have meant good news. "Oh, hello, Officer." The two men shook hands.

"Hello, Rock. Now, last night, there was a breakout at the jail. I'm sorry to say that Skye has escaped."

Claire's heart raced. She put her hand over her forehead, walking away from the conversation. "Shit..." She mumbled to herself. Jenny walked over to her, tugging on her shirt.

"Mommy, who's Skye?"

Claire looked down at Jenny's innocent face, recalling that Jenny couldn't remember Skye. She took Jenny and Oliver by the hand. "Go inside you guys, this is an adult conversation." The kids groaned, but did as they were told. As soon as the front door shut and the kids were inside, Claire gave Officer Thomas a death glare. Walking up to him, with her finger pointed at his chest, she said angrily, "How in the world did he escape? Don't you people watch over him? Did I not explain to you on the phone four years ago, that he needed to be watched carefully. He's a thief for Christ's sake! Oh my God..."

Officer Thomas, who was quite surprised by Claire's outburst, calmly said, "I'm very sorry this has happened, Claire. We are definitely out looking for him. The fact that he has escaped isn't important now. Our goal right now is to catch him and put him in solitary confinement. Now, we thought that your home would be the first place he would go to. My fellow officers will be keeping watch on your property for the next few weeks. We should be able to catch him if he comes here. In the meantime, we need you and your family to stick together. Never go anywhere alone, not any of you. Keep a close watch on your children, especially Jenny. Claire, I understand that you must do farm work, but make sure that one of your kids is with you when you do this. Rock shouldn't do it because he needs to keep watch on the other child. Lock your doors at night. Make sure the windows are closed, and do whatever else you can to keep yourselves and your children protected. Skye is a murderer and a thief, keep that in mind. We'll be setting up surveillance around your property tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Officer." Rock said. Claire was speechless.

"Keep safe" The police man said before walking off. Claire walked inside with Rock following her. She went into her room and slammed the door. She kicked the wall and began crying. "Why?" She whispered.

Jenny and Oliver sat in the middle of the living room floor.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Oliver asked.

"Just leave mommy alone, alright Oliver? She doesn't feel good." Rock said.

"Okay. I hope she feels better."

"I do too."

After that moment, Claire, Rock, Jenny, and Oliver began their new life in their own solitary confinement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Note: **Okay, so I'll try to get the next chapter in by next week. Note the word 'try'. XD


	2. Chapter 1: Revealed Secrets

**Chapter One**

_Revealed Secrets _

**Several Months Later**

"Jenny! Oliver! Come help daddy set the table, please!" Claire yelled from the kitchen. The two children came running in, ready to help. Rock handed Jenny napkins and Oliver his sippycup, which he placed next to his plate. He smiled up at his father, who smiled back.

Rock's smile faded when he smelled something burning. He looked over at Claire, who'd eyes were closed. "Honey!!"

Claire awoke from her trance. She looked at the burnt bacon she had been making for breakfast. "Shit!" She took the pan off the stove and threw the bacon into the trash. "Well there goes the only bacon we have. Just freaking lovely." Claire threw her apron to the floor and walked out of the kitchen. Rock took over the rest of the food. "Why don't you two go watch some tv, alright kids? Breakfast will be done in a minute."

"Is mommy okay?" Jenny asked.

"She's just having a bad day, sweetie. Go on, now. And _do not _go outside."

"Yes sir." The two children left the kitchen.

"Claire!" Rock yelled. Claire came into the kitchen, her face soaking wet. Rock walked over to her and hugged her. "What's wrong, honey?"

"T-they still haven't found him. It's been three months, and nothing! I'm sick of not being able to go outside alone, and having to keep constant watch over everyone! Jenny and Oliver, they haven't played outside in so long. They can't stay in here watching television for the rest of their lives. And Jenny, she's going to need to start her lessons soon. How's she going to be able to walk over to Carter's if she's not even allowed to go outside! I can't take it much longer."

Rock held his wife tightly. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, trying to keep her calm. "Shh, Claire. Everything's going to be fine. They're going to find him, don't worry. You know he's a master thief. You know he's escaped the cops plenty of times. It's going to take a little while to catch him, but they will. So don't worry, okay?" Claire nodded. Rock wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Are you hungry? I am." Claire nodded again. She sat down at the table and took a deep breath.

Rock called the kids in. "I want to sit next to mommy!" Jenny cried.

"No, I do!" Oliver said.

Claire smiled at the two. "You can both sit next to mommy."

"Yay!"

Rock laughed and served them all their food. He looked up at Claire and smiled.

_"Everything's going to be fine."_

* * *

"Did you hear? There's a master theif that broke out of jail!"

Skye's eyes flashed open. He had positioned himself in one of the tallest trees in Mineral Town, right by the Rose Square. It was where he spent most of his days and nights while hiding from the police. At night he would swipe food from the little Inn that was nearby. In the mornings he would sleep, and later on in the day he would listen to three of the village women gossip. Anna, Manna, and Sasha were there names. Usually, their gossip was rather boring. They gossiped about someone named Cliff, who was apparently very shy and quiet, which the three women didn't like. They gossiped about the Inn, saying that the dirty place must be infested with rats because of all the food gone missing. Skye always chuckled at this one. They were so dense. This news, however, immediatley caught Skye's attention. He rolled over on his tree branch as quietly as he could and watched the ladies.

"What! What's his name? Why was he in jail?" Said Sasha.

"Well, from what I've heard, he calls himself, 'Phantom Skye' or 'Prince of the Stars'." Manna claimed.

"Oooh, I bet he's a cute one." Anna said, smiling.

"If you ask me, this 'Phantom Skye' sounds a little full of himself. 'Prince of the Stars', puh-lease." Sasha said. Skye rolled his eyes at the woman.

"Anyways, he's in jail for attempted murder, or something like that. Apparently, he forced a girl named Claire into a relationship, while she was already with someone else. He forced he to break up with her other boyfriend, threatening to kill him if she didn't. And she was pregnant too! Pregnant with the other man's baby, I think his name is Rock. Yes, Rock." The women leaned closer into Manna, eager to hear the rest of the story. Skye was about to be sick. He didn't want to hear the story again. It had already pained him too much. "So Claire was pregnant with Rock's baby, and she was in this forced relationship with Skye. And Skye actually believes that the baby is his! Even though it looks just like Rock!"

"Jesus! How does she know all this?!" Skye mummbled angrily to himself.

"So when Skye finds out, he's not a happy man, you know? And Claire must've gotten sick of it because she called the cops on him and set a trap! Skye had been in jail for at least four years and escaped just a few months ago. Duke told me all about it this morning. I guess Harris had just gotten a notice to be on the lookout for the thief."

"Wow!" Sasha said.

"Wait, I'm not done. The best part is, Claire and her family just live in the next town over! In Forget-Me-Not Valley! Claire's house has guards everywhere, looking for Skye. They think he might come back to get revenge on Claire."

"Oh my gosh!" Anna gasped.

"You don't think he could be here, do you?" Sasha asked. Skye's heart skipped a beat.

"What? No way." Said Anna.

"I mean," Sasha continued, "We're just the next town over. He could be here waiting until the cops search for him somewhere else, and when he knows that they've left, he'll go to her house and get his revenge!"

"That would explain a lot. Maybe he's the one stealing the food from the Inn!"

Skye had to think fast. He jumped from the tree and landed silently on the ground. The women didn't notice him. "Still got it" He smiled. "Very good ladies, you've figured out my secret." He said.

The three women jumped at the sound behind them. Manna screamed.

He ran to her, covering her mouth. "Shh, it's alright Manna. I won't hurt you." She stopped fidgeting and he let go of her. "You beautiful ladies are very clever. Hell, you figured all this out in a matter of minutes, while the cops are still searching for me, three months later. But I'm afraid I must be off. Now that my secret is out, I should head elsewhere, away from Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. I bid you all farewell." He bowed, then ran off.

Manna went off to find Harris. Sasha and Anna stood in shock.

"I told you he was cute." Anna said.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Rock got up from his bed to answer the door. The kids were asleep in their room, while Claire was in the bathroom, showering. He opened the door, surprised to find Officer Thomas at his door. "Officer Thomas."

"Hello, Rock. Is your wife home?"

Rock nodded. "She's in the shower. Is something wrong, sir?"

"Actually, we have rather good news. The theif Skye has been spotted in Mineral Town. He's been hiding there for quite a while now, and we're sending all of our men to catch him."

"All of your men? Including the one's that are supposed to be watching over us?'

"Yes. We know Skye is in Mineral Town, and we need all of our men to catch a theif like him. Please don't worry, I garuntee your safety."

"Alright, Officer. Thank you for letting me know."

"My pleasure. Once he is captured, someone will be sent down here to let you know."

"Alright."

"G'night." Officer Thomas said, turning to leave.

Rock shut the door and returned to his room. He sat on the bed, waiting for Claire to finish her shower. She came out, looking concerned after seeing Rock's expression. "Rock, love, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you worrying, or to be angry when I tell you this, alright? Officer Thomas dropped by while you were in the shower. Three people saw Skye and they're sending all of their men to capture him."

Claire blinked.

"Please don't be angry, it's all going to be okay."

"Angry? Why would I be angry? They found him! They actually found him! Oh my God!" Claire dove onto the bed onto Rock and kissed him. "We don't have to deal with this anymore! Oh my God, I can't believe it! Let's go out tomorrow. To the beach, and have a picnic. The kids will be overjoyed!"

"Alright, alright. Tomorrow, we'll do whatever you want." Rock grinned.

"I can't wait." Claire laid her head on Rock's chest and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in months.

* * *

"Time to put Step One of my plan into action." Skye whispered. He stared at Claire's house, his old home, waiting for the moment to begin his plan. He had escaped the cops using a special shortcut, one only he knew about. He first discovered it when he was coming into Mineral Town for the first time, because he'd heard of a rare wine that had been produced there. But before he reached there, he found a small opening in a rock, which he could easily slide through. He walked through the cave until there was another opening, which had led to Forget-Me-Not Valley. That's when he first saw Claire, working in the fields. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was the first time he had ever felt that way about a woman. He kept close watch on her everyday for a few weeks. Jealousy came through him when he saw her with a blonde man, which he later knew as Rock. And then their fling began, which led to a horrible ending.

Skye shook his head, trying to get the memories out of him. He checked his watch. 2:03. They all had to be sleeping by now. Skye sprinted to the window, peering inside. The living room was dark and empty. There was still no alarm system, which was a good thing, for Skye. The door was left unlocked. Skye shook his head. They were making this far too easy for him. He opened the door and crept inside. He went to Claire's bedroom first. He wanted to see her one last time before she truly hated him. She was sleeping soundly. So beautifully. He almost kissed her on the lips, but couldn't. He would kiss her again one day. He would. Instead he gave her a light kiss on the cheek, causing her to move slightly. She smiled, turning into Rock's arms. Skye gave Rock a glare before leaving the room. He searched the house for Jenny's room. Jenny. The thought of the little girl brought tears to his eyes. He almost had a daughter. He almost had a little girl to raise and hold and love.

He entered Jenny's room. She was fast asleep in her bed. He watched her sleep for a few moments before grabbing her and covering her mouth. She was panicking, he could feel her heart beat racing. He left a note in her bed and turned, looking for the door, before seeing another small child asleep in their bed.

"Another one? They had another child?" He thought. His heart broke even more. He held Jenny, keeping her mouth covered, and grabbed the other child.

"A boy. I would've loved a boy." Skye thought, sadly. He covered Oliver's mouth as well and headed for the door. Taking one last look at his old home, he took off, the children's mouths covered, trying to run fast while keeping them comfortable at the same time.

"Say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy kids. You're in for a wild ride."

* * *

**End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2: The Note

**Author's Note; Aaaah I'm so so so so sorry. I'm not even going to bother you with my lame excuses, though. ._. I hope this chapter is worth it. It was rather difficult to write for some reason. I'm losing my focus D: But, now for some good news: I FINALLY got my laptop back! Which means I should be able to write more and more, erm, as long as I can stay focused. :D Well, enjoy the chapter, and I, unfortunately, own nothing. How sad D; R&R please and thanks! :D**

_The Note_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Rock heard the loud scream that awakened him from his deep sleep. He grunted, assuming Claire had found a spider on the kitchen table. "Rock! Get in here!" She yelled. Rock didn't move. He loved his wife, but to get up at six in the morning to kill a spider? That wasn't happening. He heard the bedroom door opening and turned his back to it. Rock felt Claire's hands shaking him. "Rock! The kids are gone! They aren't in their beds, or around the house, or the farm!" Rock's eyes popped open. He jumped out of bed, running past his crying wife to his children's room. Both beds were empty.

Rock turned, seeing Claire behind him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Did you check around the valley? They may be at the beach." Claire shook her head. Rock left her standing in the middle of the room and flew out the front door, clothed in nothing but his boxers. He ran to the beach first. The villagers would stop and stare at him. They'd shake their heads and continue on their way, thinking this was a typical Rock move.

"Jenny! Oliver! Where are you?" He yelled, searching the whole beach. His face was red from yelling. He didn't see Jenny or Oliver anywhere. Rock jogged up to his best friend's house, pounding on the door. Nami answered the door, dressed only in a t-shirt. Her red hair was messy and sticking up all over the place. She gave Rock a disgusted look when she saw he wasn't wearing clothes. "What do you want?" She asked cooly.

"Are my kids here? They aren't at home!" Rock pushed past Nami, searching his friends yurt for his children.

"You lost your children?" Nami asked, nudging at her boyfriend Gustafa. "Get up!" She said, raising her voice a little. Gustafa opened his eyes, seeing Rock searching the house.

"Hey man, what're you doing?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I can't find Jenny or Oliver! They weren't in bed this morning and Claire is freaking out!"

"Okay, okay man just calm down. Nami will you hand me my clothes?" Gustafa asked. Nami went through some drawers and picked out clothing for him. As he put his clothes on, he told Rock to go tell his parents. "We'll set up a little search party type of thing. We'll find them in no time, don't worry."

Rock nodded and headed out the door. Gustafa was a pretty laid back person, and Rock liked that. He used to be just as laid back, which was why they were best friends, but this wasn't the time to be chilling out. His children were missing for Pete's sake! He headed for the Inn that his parent's owned. He threw the doorss open, scaring his mother.

"Rock!" She yelled, then shook her head when she saw what he was wearing. "Where are your clothes?"

"Mom, the kids are gone. They weren't in bed, we can't find them." Ruby's face fell. "Mom, you have to help us look, please."

"Of course I'm going to help you look! They're my grandchildren!" Ruby scooted Rock out the door. She closed the doors and locked them, then turned to her son.

"Can you look around the Villa? And around the Patrick and Kassey's house. Just that general area over there." Rock pointed. Ruby nodded, and headed off. Rock held his face in his hands, wiping away tears that were creeping up on him. He heard someone coming and straightened up. It was Gustafa and Nami.

"Did you find them?" Gustafa asked. Rock shook his head. "Well, we'll go look around Daryl's and the housing area over there." Nami nodded in agreement with Gustafa. They left Rock standing by the doors of the Inn. He decided that he'd check around Vesta's farm and the archeaologist's home before checking on Claire, but none of them had seen Jenny or Oliver. Rock sighed and began walking back to the house. He knew he'd have to call the police now.

The front door was still open, just like he left it. He walked inside, but Claire wasn't in the living room. Rock shut the door with his foot and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't in there either. "Claire?" He said a little loudly. There was no answer. He checked the bathroom and the bedroom, but eventually found her in the kid's room, lying face-down on Jenny's bed. Rock quietly chuckled when he saw half of her legs dangling off the end of the bed because she was too big. He heard a sniffling noise escape from the pillow. "Claire, honey.." He walked towards the bed and sat down, and proceeded to stroke her back. "Claire it'll be alright. We'll call Officer Thomas and they'll find them."

Claire brought her head up, turning towards Rock. "No." She said, with a harsh tone.

"N-no?"

Claire then sat up. She gave Rock a death glare. Her eyes were red and puffy. "No. We are not calling those idiots." Her voice raised a little. "It's their freaking fault that we're in this situation. If they hadn't let Skye escape, Jenny and Oliver would still be sleeping, and we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Wait, who said Skye took our kids? He wouldn't come anywhere near here." Rock stated, knowing his words weren't true.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. You know just as well as I do that Skye took them. We are _not _calling the dipshits that caused this in the first place." Claire clutched the tear-soaked pillow in her arms even tighter.

Rock hugged his wife and began stroking her hair. "We'll find them Claire. I know we will."

"I can't believe this is happening. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

Rock didn't answer Claire. He didn't know the answer. There was a light knock on the door. Claire perked up. Had someone found the kids? She lept off the bed, sprinting to the door. A disappointed look fell upon her face when she saw Gustafa in the door way, looking as relaxed and calm as ever. He tipped his green hat to her. "Hey, is Rock home?"

Claire nodded, stepping aside to let him in. Gustafa walked in and waited for Rock, who came into the room seconds later. He was about to ask who was at the door until he saw his friend. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey man, no one's seen the kids anywhere around the valley. Griffin and I were thinking about going up to the city and checking there. You never know where they could've run off to."

Rock looked at Claire. He didn't want to leave her all alone in the house, but he wanted to find his children. He left the room to get a few things, like water and snacks for the long journey to the city. He gave Claire a hug and a kiss, and told her that he loved her and would find Jenny and Oliver. Gustafa and Rock left the house, and Claire went into her bedroom to fall on her bed. Tears fell down her face. She screamed into her pillow before getting up to go to the kitchen. She searched the cabinets until she found her raspberry flavored Smirnoff. She grabbed a shot glass out of another cabinet. She poured the drink into the glass, brought it to her lips, and swallowed it all. She had three more before she heard a knock on the door. She didn't get up to answer it. The person at the door knocked a few more times before entering the house. Claire saw her two best friends, Celia and Muffy, walk into the kitchen looking shocked, before she blacked out.

* * *

"Where in the world did she get this stuff anyways?" Claire heard Celia's voice.

"I don't know! I thought she only drank from our bar." Muffy said.

"If we'd been here earlier we could've stopped her before she even had the first one. I feel terrible now. "

"We need to get rid of this. It isn't good for her to be drinking, especially now." Claire heard Muffy walking away into the kitchen.

"NOOO!" Claire yelled, reaching for Muffy and the bottle of alcohol. It was then that she fell onto the floor for reaching out too far. Her head started throbbing. "Give me my vodka!" She yelled at her friend, causing her head to hurt even worse.

"Oh, Claire!" Celia said, jogging over to help Claire up. "Are you alright?"

"Just fabulous! Thanks for asking." Claire said sarcastically.

Muffy walked over to the two, her heels making a loud noise. Claire flinched with every step. "Now you listen here!" Muffy said with a raised voice.

"Stop yelling!" Claire covered her ears.

Muffy sighed, and began to whisper. "You listen here! First off, we're here to make sure you're okay, so stop being a sarcastic bitch, got it? And second, I know you're worried about Jenny and Oliver, but this-" She held the bottle of Smirnoff in front of Claire's face. "This is not going to help you find them, so it's going down that drain."

Claire nodded and began crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Celia hugged Claire and patted her on the back."It's not your fault. We know you're going through a hard time. Come on, let's go into the kitchen and get you some water." The three of them sat around the kitchen table. Claire was no longer crying, but instead, insulting Skye in every possible way.

"...and I hope he burns in a big fat boiling pot of moldy orange juice, and-"

"Claire, stop." Celia said. "Insulting him isn't going to fix anything. Are you sure Skye took them? Maybe they just wandered off."

"Oh, please Celia. _Of course _Skye took them. They are very well behaved children. The know better than to wander off in the middle of the night." Muffy said. Celia rolled her eyes in response.

"It was Skye. I just know it was. He's getting revenge on me." Claire said. She was staring blankly at the middle of the table, as if she was lost in thought. Her two friends waved their hands in front of Claire's eyes. "Hellooo? Earth to Claire?"

She shook her head violently. "What? Sorry, sorry. I was thinking."

"About?" Muffy and Celia said in unison.

"Well, when I first met Skye, he was a thief, you know. But he was different. He'd leave notes before going to steal things. He left notes at both of your places, saying he was going to be stealing from you guys at midnight, remember?" The girls nodded. "He'd leave me notes as well, saying that he was coming to visit that night. There was always a note. I'm just surprised he didn't leave one for this 'visit'."

"Well how do you know he didn't?" Muffy said.

"I checked the beds, but I didn't find anything."

"But did you check the _whole _room?"

Claire's eyes got wide as she shook her head no. The three of them jumped from their seats and headed for the kid's room. They searched through the bookshelves and the toy boxes, with no luck. Claire only had one more place to look; under Jenny's bed. "AHA!" Claire exclaimed. "I found it!" She crawled out from under the bed, holding a small piece of paper in her hands. She unnfolded it, seeing a paragraph of neat handwriting. She read the note aloud to her friends.

_"My beloved Claire,_

_It's been a few years since I've seen your sweet face, but alas, tonight I shall. When you awake tomorrow morning, after frantically looking for your children, I want you to follow a few set of instructions. They are rather simple, and you're a brilliant woman. You should not fail. First off, I want you to pack your things. Anything that will fit in your rucksack. Although you won't be needing your farming tools. Second, tell that husband of yours that you're leaving him. You two are done. For good this time. Next, walk to Mineral Town. You should get there before dusk. Don't speak to anyone there. Don't tell any of them where you're going. Go to the beach, and wait for a ferry. That ferry will take you to a town called FlowerBud Village. You will stay at an Inn there for the rest of the night, once again, not speaking to anyone about who you are or where you are going. Then, in the morning, there should be one more ferry leaving for Sunny Island. That is where I'll be. And where the children will be. You will follow these instructions only if you want to see them again. You will go to the Inn there and get a room. I'll be in your room at midnight. DO NOT tell anyone about this note, or where you are going. I will know if you have shown up to the island with anyone else, and you will _never _see you're precious children again._

_I hope to see you soon, my dear._

_Forever yours,_

_Skye"_

_"_Well what are we doing just standing here? We have to go!" Muffy said.

"Did you not here him say that if she brings anyone else she won't see Jenny or Oliver again? We can't go!" Celia exclaimed.

Claire went into her room to pack some clothes, her brush, toothbrush, and other things. "Well Claire, what do you think? Are we going or not?" Said Muffy.

"No. You two stay here, and don't tell anyone _anything _about this note or where I'm going." She was moving around the room, picking up small items to go into her rucksack.

"What about Rock?" Celia whispered.

Claire laughed. "That bastard is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to leave Rock _again_. No freaking way. I'm going to leave him a note saying that I'm looking for Jenny and Oliver and that I'll be home as soon as I can. You guys can help by making sure he believes it. Seriously, don't let him in on anything."

The two nodded, looking rather worried about their best friend. "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. I think I know a way I can convince him to leave all of us alone." Claire gave her friends big hugs before heading out to Mineral Town. With the note in her hand, she left her friends standing in her house, knowing she'd have to be back soon, because neither of them could keep a secret for very long.

**End**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh, Brother

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I'm an epic fail. Epic Epic Epic fail. I doubt you wannt hear my excuses, but..I've just been busy. And my computers suck. -.- The one I'm on now can't type 'l' unless I copy and paste it, which was a minor setback. But it made it a little harder to type this chapter up. And my own laptop's screen has been screwed up. Over half of it doesn't work so it's hard to see anything. But the main reason for my epic fail was writer's block and not enough time. If I could I'd drop out of school just so I could write, but my dad would not be a happy person. Anyways, I'm in the groove so I'm going to write the next chapter like right now! xD Thank you to anyone who reviews and I apologize for taking so dang long. Shame on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. :(**

**Chapter Three**

_Oh, Brother_

The doors to the little cafe swung open. The customers turned their heads to see if it was a friend, or maybe a family member. Instead they saw a tall, thin man with lengthy silver hair, holding the hands of two blonde children. The man stopped at the silence. The stares continued on. He began to walk toward the counter with his head held high. The old lady running the cafe gave everyone a look, telling them to go back to their business. They obeyed the lady, but their conversations weren't as loud as before.

"I'd like two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, please." The man said.

"Coming right up," The lady left to the kitchen to fill the orders. The man and the children went to sit at a table. The little girl constantly kept her eye on the man, but the boy, who was younger, stared at the table and sucked on his thumb.

"I'm your uncle, Skye." The man said.

"I've never seen you before." The little girl stated, with slight attitude.

_That's definitely Claire's child. _Skye thought, with a small smile. "Well I know you, Jenny. You were a baby when you saw me last. I had to go away for a while. Your brother wasn't born yet."

"His name's Oliver. He doesn't talk much unless he's with Mommy or Daddy."

Oliver kept his eyes on the table, not daring to look at the man.

Skye sighed, hoping that his plan worked out.

"Here you are. Two peanut butter and jell sandwiches." The elderly lady set a plate in front of each child. "Enjoy. Just leave the money on the table when you're done." She smiled and left the table. The kids immediately began eating. Skye watched them with loving eyes. The other customers would send glances at them every once in a while, but they seemed to be comfortable with the newcomers now.

"Mm that was good." Jenny said, satisfied. Her brother nodded in agreement, jelly running down his face. Skye grabbed a napkin to wipe it off, but Oliver squirmed away. Jenny took the napkin and wiped his face without trouble. After a few moments of silence, Jenny finally spoke up.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

Skye smiled slyly. "Well sweetie, Mommy and Daddy wanted a little time to themselves. They asked me to watch you and take you here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"This is an island. Sunny Island. We'll be staying here for awhile. "

"Until Mommy and Daddy are done having their alone time?"

Skye nodded. He hated lying to the child, but…she should have been his. And she would be…soon enough.

"Are you two finished eating?"

The children both nodded their heads. They got up, getting ready to leave. Skye pulled some money out of his pocket. It was just enough to pay for the small meal. He had saved a little money in jail, while working with some of his cell mates.

"Alrighty then, let's head out." He laid the money on the table, took Jenny's hand, who took Oliver's hand, and headed out.

It was a sunny morning. Skye didn't particularly enjoy the sunlight, but he couldn't worry about that now. He needed to find the house. Jenny and Oliver were silent as they walked with their "uncle." Skye hoped they'd start liking him soon. They crossed a wooden bridge to another, close-by island. There were a few people walking around, but Skye tried to avoid them. He didn't need to bring too much attention to himself. They were getting toward the end of the second island, when Skye looked north to see a large grass field with different animals grazing around. He smiled slightly.

"Come on kids, this way."

They walked up to the land, which was secluded by large rocks. The owners had a large plot of land. There was a huge field, half covered in grass, the other half covered in different crops. There were several buildings. Skye assumed the one closest to the grass field was the barn. He looked around and saw a fairly large one story building. He walked to the door and knocked loudly.

After a few moments, the door opened. A silver haired man with beautiful purple eyes and cowboy attire answered the door. At first, he looked a little annoyed. Then his expression changed from slightly annoyed, to shocked, to extremely annoyed.

"Skye?"

"Hey Vaughn."

Vaughn stood there, his mouth almost hitting the floor. He shook his head, as if coming back to reality. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth please!" Skye motioned to Jenny and Oliver, who stood there looking at Vaughn with wide eyes.

"Wha…What's going on?" Vaughn asked, still assertive.

"I-we need a place to stay."

Vaughn stood for a moment. A woman with long brown hair and bright blue eyes came to the door. She was wearing a red bandana on her head. "Who is that sweetie?"

"Come in." Vaughn said, moving over so Skye and the kids could walk in to the house. "Skye, this is my wife, Chelsea. Chelsea, this is my brother, Skye."

Skye got down on his knee and took Chelsea's hand, kissing it lightly, noticing that the woman was pregnant, and far into the pregnancy. "It's nice to meet you, milady."

Vaughn rolled his eyes as Chelsea giggled a little and the kids made barfing faces.

"We need to talk." Vaughn said to Skye. "Chels, could you please take those two into the other room?"

The pregnant woman nodded and took the kids hands. As soon as they were gone, Skye began speaking.

"I just need a place to stay for a little bit, please. Jenny and Oliver's parents asked me to watch them. Just for a while."

"Do you have any idea how worried mother was? We couldn't find you anywhere. It was like you disappeared off the face of the planet! Where have you been?"

"I..I'm sorry. I just had to get away."

"Oh, sure. You just had to get away while I sat back comforting mom. She was always worrying. You know that? And I got blamed for it! She blamed me for your leaving us. I never heard the end of it!"

"Vaughn..I'll..I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make Mom worry so much. I'll call her as soon as I get settled in, and I'll apologize for everything, I promise."

"Skye-"

Chelsea came waddling into the room. "Vaughn, honey, you're going to be late for your ferry."

The cowboy checked his watch, nodding in agreement. "You're right, I need to go. I'll be back by dinnertime." He gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hat. He headed out the door, leaving Skye and Chelsea alone in the room.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to the chores." Chelsea said.

"Do you need help with anything? The kids and I can help if you need it."

"Oh, that'd be great. In fact, I could use all of your help."

Skye nodded and called the kids into the room. "We're going to help Ms. Chelsea here with her farm work, alright?" They nodded excitedly. "Come on then." They all headed out the door.

"Okay so, Jenny, would you do me the favor of brushing all the animals. You don't have to brush the chickens, just all the cows and the goats."

"Sure!"

Chelsea smiled. "Great! Here, take this brush. And make sure you don't brush too much-"

"I know! I help mommy and daddy brush the animals all the time!" She took the brush and skipped off toward the grazing animals.

Chelsea looked to Skye. "Oh, you have a farm back home?"

Skye shook his head. "N-no..they aren't mine.."

"Oh?" She tilted her head, as a puppy would.

"I'm their uncle."

Chelsea had a terrified look on her face. Skye was confused until he realized why she was freaking out. Vaughn and him had no other siblings. "Oh no no no. I mean, I'm not their real uncle. They just call me that because I've been friends with their mother for so long."

"Ah." Chelsea sighed, looking relieved. "Well, could you water the crops?" Skye nodded as Chelsea continued. "If any of them are ripe, just put them in that basket over there. Don't ship them though. I want to use some of them for dinner tonight. And you.." She looked down at Oliver, "You can help me pull weeds. Is that okay?"

"Yeah!" He said, delighted to help. The two walked off toward the field and started pulling. Skye grabbed the basket and started picking ripe vegetables. His mind wandered.

_Did I really worry Mother? I didn't mean to. I didn't think she cared that much. I'll have to call her. I need to. Poor mother.._


End file.
